Shizuka-(silence)-
by Kowashite No Tsubasa
Summary: chapter three up...hope to finish it with chp 4..X_x yoroshiku onegai shimasu...
1. Shizuka~Silence~

O_o my First noir fic…. I've written a few… ^_^ I just can't FIND the damn pieces of paper… x_x;  
  
The usual disclaimers apply…. do not sue... no money… X_X; erm… reviews?... feed back is always good... n_n;  
  
  
  
Shizuka-(silence)-  
  
  
  
Kirika sat on the hotel room bed, her face impassive as usual as she watched Mireille pore over the file of their latest job. She tilted her head to a side, brown bangs shifting to shadow reddish-brown eyes as she gazed distantly at the window to her left. Mireille sighed, placing the file down silently on the wooden study table, long fingers splayed across the cream cover." I don't like this job… I don't think we should do it." Kirika turned to gaze back at her blonde partner. " …What is there to like?" she murmured, getting to her feet she moved to the table and flipped open the file, breezing over the details quickly, fingering the small photograph of the target, "I can do it on my own." Kirika stated, looking towards Mireille as the blonde frowned slightly, tapping her fingertips along the smooth tabletop, not at all pleased at what her partner was suggesting. " Are you sure? I will definitely not be partaking in this mission..." She sounded hesitant, Kirika thought to herself and frowned internally, as her face remained as stoic as she usual was." I'll do it. Since we're already here." Mireille nodded curtly, getting to her booted feet as she took a step towards the door, " I will be discussing the rest of the payment mean whilst. All the information needed is found in there.." Mireille placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it, stepping though the doorway, she paused." Take care Kirika." With that she left.  
  
Listening to the heavy footfalls of Mireille echo down the carpeted hallway she picked the file up and moved it to the bed, reclining onto the bed the file laid out in front of her. She turned onto her stomach, head propped up by a hand as she read through the mission file, keeping a close eye on the clock by the bedside table. She brushed her fingertips across the glossy surface of the photograph, trailing the jaw line of the middle aged man in it." Death… is waiting." She stared blankly at the photograph, "will you wait for death? ... " Questioning the figure in the photograph softly, she noticed the time. 5.15pm. Time to get to work. She got off the bed, and started to prepare. Dressed ten minutes later in a sleeveless black turtleneck and black jeans, her usual gun tucked in the waistband of her jean behind her, extra ammunition and the silencer nozzle, attached and hidden in various places. She ran a hand through her short hair, closing the room door behind her as she started off in a slow jog towards the mansion.  
  
Looking to the large mansion, she thought to herself, " another politician, another kill…" she easily scaled the imposing steel fencing, it being more of an ornament then a defense mechanism, she made her way quietly into the mansion, avoiding detection by anyone as she moved along silently, lithe form melding into the shadows of the many potted plants and foliage around the large house. Slipping easily into the large house through a window, she made her way across the hallway leading towards the main study room, pressing her back against the wall as she heard someone coming towards her direction, her small form hidden by the shadow cast by the pillar she was hidden behind, the target walked past her and into the study room, followed by two burly men behind him. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her cool gaze following the broad back as it disappeared into the nearest room to her left, the bodyguards taking their places along the doorway, placing their hands against their chest lightly to check that their holstered guns are in place.  
  
Kirika reached into her vest, pulling the silencer from her pocket and screwed the long barrel to the nozzle of her gun, flicking the safety catch off as she stepped forward, throwing her body weight to her left causing her to turn on her heel, she fired two shots. As the large men turned quickly in response to the sudden movement they fell to their knees and then to the ground, the expression of shock plastered on their dead faces. Kirika pulled her right leg in quickly towards her, as it stopped her spin as quickly as it started, she then took a few steps and stood in front of the door. ' men were born to die. It's just how they die that makes a difference.' Smiling slightly at that statement she opened the door silently, looking in to see the target engrossed in a large book, brandy glass in hand. She stepped into the room, slipping through the door her booted feet making no noise on the carpeted floor, gun raised towards the target. Her index finger tightens on the trigger.  
  
The book falls.  
  
The brandy glass falls and shatters, sending the contents spilling everywhere, as the target remains motionless, his slipper soaking up most of the spill.  
  
'Death is silent. I am silent. I am. Death' with that she turned and left the room, making her way back out the way she came in.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku? Owari?  
  
  
  
Depending on whether O_o I can actually continue... XD I sent this to a friend and she commented that is sounded like a multi-parter… so... I MIGHT have a few more chapters up… yoroshiku na… ^_^; 


	2. Kurai~Darkness~

Looks like… O_o I actually might make it a multiparter…  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
Time line: O_o erm… there isn't really one. I'm just writing using the whole idea and base of noir. ^_^ drawing from my love of the series… the base being the two charas… ^_^  
  
About Mireille being alittle not "Mireille" : O_o she was NOT happy about Kirika going off on her own on a mission that Mireille did not deem fit to actually do… ^_^;  
  
That should be about it… ^_^ yoroshiku~!  
  
1 Shizuka~silence~  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: Kurai ~darkness~  
  
  
  
Kirika slipped the card key out of her pocket and into the slot. A pause as the light turned from red to green, she pushed the door handle downwards and pushed, entering the dimly lit room she and Mireille were sharing at the moment. "Taidaima" she murmured softly as she cast her reddish brown gaze across the dimly lit room briefly, letting her gaze rest on the resting form of Mireille. Unholstering her gun, she raised her arm the gun pointed at Mireille's head resting on the pillow. Mireille slowly smiled, "okari nasai" as a click was heard and the shadow of a gun's nozzle under the sheets appeared, aimed at Kirika, ready to fire. The blonde slowly opened her eyes, smile never fading from her lips as Kirika remained impassive as usual. Just a tiny hint of amusement graced the younger assassin's lips as she holstered the gun and began to change out of her gear.  
  
Mireille stretched and yawned slightly before getting up from the bed, dressed in a large oversized pajama's top. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked to Kirika who was currently pulling a t-shirt on, "I would take it that the mission is accomplished?" Blue eyes met reddish brown as the latter nodded in reply. "Youkatta wa ne.." Mireille breathed. "We can now get away from here and back to France. I'm missing home…" the blonde blinked slowly, turning to gaze out of the windows to the streets below. 'The problem with cheap motels...' Mireille frowned slightly ' is that… they don't seem to have any privacy…' Kirika looked to Mireille's reflection in the window as her partner griped mentally about the trials that all these accommodations tested her patience etc etc. Mireille suddenly spoke, "we're leaving tomorrow evening, I've booked the tickets." Kirika nodded as Mireille then sat herself back down on the bed and started typing at her laptop that was setup on the small bedside table.  
  
Mireille nibbled on her lower lip slightly as she ran over the details of the new job proposed to the pair. Clicking on the attachments she viewed the information and re-read the clauses in the contract. 'Simple enough' she thought to herself. ' Though this would mean…' the statement hung in the air as she looked over her shoulder, watching the young one sleep. ' Forget it…we'll discuss it tomorrow morning.' She resigned to her sleepiness by crawling into bed and curling up beside the already sleeping Kirika.  
  
  
  
"The snow in the air…" Kirika murmured softly, the tune of the song barely heard as she polished the barrel of her gun. "To sing me a lullaby…"Making a final check as she then loaded the gun. "The angel of Rebirth is here…" Cocking the gun, the bullet slide into the chamber with a click, she then deftly flicked the safety catch on. "So let all your pain…sleep within the husha-by…" the words softly flowing from her tongue as she remembered the song, the gun lying in her hand. Her face melded from it's usual impassiveness to one of sad brooding. "The grace of the god land… the grace of the god land…" twisting the silencer onto the barrel of her gun absently. "The grace of the god land is near…" her hand stopped as abruptly as her voice did.  
  
Mireille looked towards Kirika, dressed in dark slacks and a black turtleneck, a utility vest of the same color thrown over the ensemble. Already armed, as she waited for her partner. Kirika pulled her usual vest over her dark clothes, opting for a dark gray instead of the usual black. The cream of the vest rather stark on the dark color, she looked towards Mireille in a silent affirmative. They had arrived back to France only to take up the job offered a day after Kirika's solo mission. Another simple mission, infiltrate a corporate building to gather some information that the client had offered to pay for. 'Seemed simple enough' Mireille thought to herself as the made their way silently out of the apartment and towards the target.  
  
The wonderful thing about living in Paris was that almost everything is within walking distance. The word to note was Almost. And this was the few that the word almost did not cover. Mireille sighed as they hopped onto the metro. Dressed darkly and keeping to themselves, not many people took notice of the pair as they stood silently near the entrance of the train. Kirika impassively shifted as someone asked her to, Mireille smiled softly to an elderly citizen. 'Model citizens of France we are…' mused Mireille as Kirika stared out into the dark tunnel. "This is going to be a long night.." murmured Mireille as she pressed her forehead against the glass of the train , blue eyes staring blankly into the darkness.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
  
  
o-o looks like it is gonna be a multiparter…X_x; can't seem to write beyond 800 words... so... short short chapters… gomen nasai gomen nasai~!!.._  
  
  
  
Usual disclaimers apply. I do not own nor want to own noir… ^_^ they work best where they are… ^_^ do not sue… ^_^ all I can offer is… my… noir shitajiki… even then… have mercy~!! teary chibi eyes 


	3. Makka~Crimson~

Third installment of Shizuka… Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers apply. Noir does not belong to me…  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Shizuka ~Silence~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Makka ~Crimson~  
  
  
  
The crisp Paris air picked up, whipping her long blonde locks up as it swirled around the both of them. Looking up into the clear sky, her blue eyes narrowing at the stars; she then turned her gaze to the imposing skyscraper they stood before. 'The bigger they are… the harder they fall.' She mused to herself, glancing briefly to Kirika who stood next to her. "You know the plan." With that said, she slipped into the nearby shadows moving along the wall of the building, pulling the door of the emergency exit open and disappearing up the stairs as the sound of her booted feet echoed up the stairwell.  
  
Kirika smiled wanly to herself, as she stepped up to the glass doors of the corporate building. Two burly guards stepped up to her, 'dressed in suits…' she noted to herself. Then again this was a private corporation, not to mention the underground dealings. It was certain they would use their own guards. Not batting an eyelid as she smoothly un- holstered her gun, flicking the safety off as she raised her arm. The guards dug their large hands into their crisp jackets as the silencer went off. They stiffened and fell, the look of death frozen on their faces as she walked past them. Gun held down beside her as the glass door shattered under another bullet, the silent alarm went off as it should as she stepped into the large glass elevator and punched the top floor button. The steel doors closed.  
  
Closing the emergency exit door silently behind her, she made her way to the elevator, pressing the up button. The door opened instantaneously , revealing her lounging partner. " Right on time." She murmured, as she leaned against the far side of the lift. She slipped her own gun from its holster, flicking the safety off as she kept it by her side. The elevator dinged. Kirika raised her gun towards the door as it slid open an inch, firing a shot through the gap. The silent bullet found its mark in the side of a man's head sending the said person sliding to the floor, his life pooling around him in crimson shadow. She shifted to a side as a rain of bullets flew into the lift; Mireille arched a brow and nodded towards her. She slipped her arm to the side of the lift door as Mireille kept her finger on the open button. Silencer barrel facing the incoming onslaught of bullets as she closed her eyes…  
  
A shot was fired at them. She furrowed her brow as she singled out that one shot and fired, taking the person out. Locking onto another shot methodically she slowly but surely turned her gun towards them and took them out. Each shot burrowing itself in either the head or chest cavity, nevertheless it wasn't a bullet that was wasted, just many lives. There was a brief silence as kirika withdrew her arm and in the lift, she discharged the emptied clip and reloaded the gun. Mireille stepped out of the lift and kirika after her as she studied the aftermath of kirika's shooting. Cocking her gun, the bullet sliding in to the empty chamber waiting to claim another's life as the blonde once again studied the empty corridor. A carpet of liquid red was appearing on the smooth marble. This would really be a long night.  
  
They walked down the silent hallways of the large building, nearing their target for the night. Oddly they weren't going to kill the target tonight, just destroy him. Financially. Make another scheming rich man richer. Till his time came to be felled under the name of noir. 'This is all one big vicious cycle' Mireille mused to herself as she shot the lock off a pair of large oak doors. Pushing the door open slightly, she peered into the large office. Another office; another corrupt rich man, another one to send to death's door. Leaning against the door, she peered into the dark room. Satisfied, she pushed the door open and stalked into the room, a wary Kirika following in behind her. Slipping a computer diskette from her vest pocket, she started up the laptop sitting atop the large mahogany table her blue eyes fixed on the screen as her fingers danced along the keys, hacking through the computer's system to retrieve the files they were ordered to. Kirika appeared to relax as she hummed the lullaby she was singing before the start of the mission.  
  
Accompanied by Kirika's soft humming, Mireille slipped the diskette into the slot as it locked with a click and the data transfer started. Mireille tapped her fingertip along the side of the laptop as the bar moved along slowly, indicating the amount of data transfer. Silence blanketed the room until a click was heard and the large glass windows behind Mireille shattered. The blonde furrowed her brows as the click sounded, grabbing the laptop she ducked under the table. Kirika turned simultaneously as Mireille ducked, arm raised as she fired two shots at the assailant, one taking the shooter out, the other giving her time to vault over the table and using it as a shield as another barrage of  
  
bullets flew into the room. Cold air whipped in through the room as Mireille huddled in her wooden sanctuary and watched the bar hit its mark. "Ok. We're clear!" Mireille yelled over the gun fire as Kirika ducked and looked to Mireille. Releasing her emptied clip, the brunette reloaded her gun, the bullet slid into the empty chamber with a soothing click.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku…  
  
  
  
  
  
X_x I am actually getting pressure from my friends to finish this…*mutters*  
  
Like I said… I can't really write beyond 800 words...x_x; forgive me…x_X;  
  
Eeto... please Read and Review…. Would love to have feed back… side note: plot reveals most of self in chap 4…some how me muse didn't think chap 3 was right to reveal stuff… notice kirika's doing more of the killing… ^_^;; Mireille will have her share in the next chappy~!!..XD  
  
Toranosuke 


End file.
